Cinta terlarang
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: Perjodohan yang diadakan oleh keluarga Kamui maupun keluarga Shion benar-benar membuat Twins Kamui maupun Twins Shion kacau. Kenapa? Karena mereka sama sekali tak mencintai pasangan jodoh yang diberikan oleh orang tua mereka. Dan pastinya mereka akan membuat rencana untuk menggagalkan perjodohan itu. (Yaoi, Yuri, GakuKai, KaiGaku-Yuri-, ooc, typo, and other.)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 : prologue_

_(Warning : masih newbie, bhs. Hancur, alur tak jelas, cerita Gaje, TYPO TAK DIKETAHUI)_

~¤~¤~** Kaito Pov. ~¤~¤~**

aku, kaito shion. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut biru laut dengan iris mata yang juga berwarna biru laut. Aku pencinta ice cream. Dan aku memiliki saudara kembar berbeda gender, nama nya _kaiko shion. _ia memiliki rambut biru sebahu dengan sebuah kepangan kecil membingkai wajahnya. Ia dan aku sangat berbeda. Ia adalah gadis yang tegas, kasar, suka bebicara seenak nya, dan gadis tomboy yang suka membully siapapun tapi aku yakin kaiko mempunyai sisi lembut didalam hati nya. Sedangkan aku adalah kebalikan nya aku lemah-lembut, sopan, berbicara dengan halus, dan selalu menolong orang lain.

Aku mempunyai rahasia. Rahasia yang diketahui oleh kembaran ku. Rahasia bahwa aku menyukai seorang lelaki. Dan lelaki itu adalah sahabat ku sendiri, nama nya, kamui gakupo. Ia memiliki rambut ungu panjang yang ia ikat seperti seorang samurai dengan iris mata yang berwarna violet yang hampir sama dengan warna rambut nya. Ia juga memiliki saudara kembar berbeda gender seperti ku. Nama nya, kamui gakuko. Wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu yang sering ia gerai dan memiliki warna iris mata violet. Dia wanita anggun, sopan, baik, ramah, penyayang dan lemah lembut. Aku jadi iri dengan gakupo yang memiliki seorang adik seperti itu.

Saat ini aku sedang merapikan beberapa peralatan yang harus kubawa kesekolah. Ya, karena aku dan kaiko berumur 17 tahun. Dan tiba-tiba

BRAK

pintu ku ditendang dengan keras sehingga pintu itu terpental dengan tidak elit nya. Akupun berduka atas kepergian pintu kamarku.

"Heh, BaKaito-nii! Kau ini lama sekali! Seperti perempuan saja! Aku yang perempuan asli saja tidak lama seperti kau! Cepatlah kebawah! Sarapan nya akan dingin jika kau tak memakan nya! CEPAT!" setelah berkata (berteriak) seperti itu, kaiko dengan santai nya berjalan ke lantai bawah.

Aku hanya menggerutu tak jelas. Ya, kami hanya hidup berdua. Dan kaiko seperti ibu kedua ku. Karena sifat tegas nya itulah aku menyebutnya ibu kedua. Orang tua kami akan pulang setahun sekali. Tapi, aku dan kaiko tak bermasalah dengan itu..

Setelah merapikan peralatan ku, aku pun berlari kelantai bawah dan memakan sarapan yang sudah kaiko sediakan. Karena terlalu cepat memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh kaiko, aku pun tersedak. Kaiko hanya mendengus geli melihat nya lalu menjulurkan gelas yang sudah berisi air. Aku pun menerimanya dan meminum nya. "Maka nya, makan tuh biasa aja. Jangan makan cepat-cepat seperti orang yang baru melihat makanan. Ayo, kita akan telat." Setelah merapikan piring-piring yang tadi digunakan, kami pun berjalan keluar. Aku jadi tahu kenapa cewe segarang ia dipilih menjadi ketua osis. Dibalik sifat tomboy nya banyak sifat yang tersembunyi dalam diri nya. Contoh nya tadi saat aku tersedak. Ia menasihati ku dengan bijak sana nya walau kata-kata nya sedikit kasar.

"Ohayou" sapaan lembut itu membuat kamin menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata orang yang menyapa kami adalah gakupo dan gakuko. Aku dan kaiko tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka "Ohayou" dan yang membuat ku sweatdrope adalah perlakuan kaiko yang tiba-tiba memeluk gakuko. setelah memeluk gakuko, kaiko mencium gakuko. Aku membelalakan mataku dan menutup mulutku yang menganga. Melihat itu gakupo mendengus geli. Dan memeluk ku. Wajahku merona. Dengan cepat aku menyembunyikan wajahku didada nya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut melihat kaiko-chan dan gakuko-chan berciuman huh? Kau tak tau hubungan mereka?" Mendengar pertanyaan gakupo aku hanya menggeleng Pelan dalam pelukan nya.

"Mereka sudah jadian minggu lalu. Dan kau tau? Kaiko-chan menyatakan cinta nya pada gakuko-chan dengan sangat romantis. Mau tau cara nya gimana?" Wow, kaiko menyatakan cinta?! Sungguh, gakuko memang seorang peri yang bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang dalam sekejap. Aku mengangguk lalu menatap gakupo dengan berbinar.

"Dia berteriak ditengah lapangan sekolah dengan mikrofone(?) seperti ini 'Gakuko! Aku mencintaimu! Jadilah kekasih ku gakuko'. Yah~ kira-kira seperti itulah ceritanya" aku berbinar dan melepaskan pelukan gakupo. Tapi aku merasakan ada nya hawa neraka dibelakang ku. Dan benar, kaiko menunduk sehingga wajah nya tertutupi poninya dengan aura neraka. Aku dan gakupo pun meneguk ludah paksa. dan dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga kaiko sudah ada didepan kami. Ia mengangkat kepala nya dan memperlihat kan seringaian nya pada kami. Lalu...

BLETAK. BLETAK. Dengan kencang nya kaiko menjitak kepalaku dan gakupo. dan kaiko terlihat jalan santai dengan tangan nya yang menggandeng tangan gakuko. Kami hanya mengikuti nya dari belakang sembari mengelus kepala.

Sesampai nya disekolah kami berempat berjalan menuju kelas kami masing-masing. kelas kaiko dan gakuko ada di kelas XII-A sedangkan aku dan gakupo berada dikelas XII-B.

Aku, gakupo, kaiko, dan gakuko berpisah ditengah jalan karena kelas kami yang berbeda.

kini hanya tinggal aku dan gakupo yang berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Gakupo hanya menunjukan ekspresi tenang seperti biasa sedangkan aku berusaha tenang. Bagaimana tidak? berjalan berdua dengan orang yang kau cintau itu membuat mu seperti terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena jantung yang berdetak dua kali lipat. "Kaito..." panggilan dari gakupo serasa menjadi petir yang menyambar diriku. Dengan gugup aku bertanya "Y-Yeah...?" Deg. Deg. Deg. Shit! Kenapa suara detak jantungku kencang sekali. Kalau gakupo tahu ia akan mengejek ku habis-habisan. "Tidak jadi..." setelah berkata seperti itu gakupo berjalan mendahuluiku dan memasuki kelas. Aku hanya mengikuti nya dalam diam. Dsn pelajaran pun dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

I'm **back. Saya akan balas review dulu.**

**IloveyugiohGX93 : yeah, i know.**

**Kiriko Alicia : Iya, ini yuri dan yaoi ^^, gakupo mau nyatain perasaan nya? Kayaknya nggak deh :3 dia terlalu nervous untuk menyatakan perasaan nya. Ini udah lanjut. Arigatou review-nya ^-^.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha.**

**Pairing : GakuKai (Yaoi) And KaiGaku (Yuri).**

**Warning : YAOI AND YURI PLUS STRAIGHT (Sedikit), TIDAK SESUAI EYD, KATA-KATA DAN TULISAN SESUAI KEINGINAN AUTHOR DAN TYPO ADA DIMANA-MANA!**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

**Chap 2**

**Kaiko POV.**

Ya, ampun... Gakuko. Kenapa Kau manis sekali sih? Apalagi saat kau memasang wajah serius seperti itu. Aku jadi tak tahan untuk mencium mu. Saat aku sedang asyik-asyik nya menatap gakuko tiba-tiba

Tak. Sebuah kapur melesat mengenai keningku. Akupun meringis sambil mengusap keningku. _'Ck, Guru durhaka(?) Masa murid sendiri ditimpuk pakai kapur'_ batinku.

Semua murid menahan tawa mereka, Gakuko hanya tersenyum khawatir melihatku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar ku. Ia pun mengangguk seakan ia tahu kalau senyuman lebarku itu menandakan bahwa aku tak apa.

"Shion-san, Kenapa kau lebih memperhatikan Kamui-san daripada pelajaranku? Harusnya kau memperhatikan pelajaranku untuk membuatmu lulus dan naik kelas. Sekarang, perhatikan pelajaranku." Ucap guru itu.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan pelajaran sensei-ku yang amat cantik itu. Tapi sayang, aku tak tertarik dengan paras cantik nya. Dia, guruku bernama megurine luka. Seorang wanita yang ber-predikat guru disekolahan ini dengan paras yang dipuja-puja oleh semua murid maupun guru (kecuali AKU).

Teng Tong. Bel istirahat berbunyi dan aku langsung menuju meja gakuko yang sedang membereskan buku-buku nya itu.

"Gakuko-chan~" panggilku saat aku sudah sampai dimeja nya. Dia pun menoleh kearah ku Dan aku hanya menyeringai.

Cup. Aku mengecup pipinya. Tadinya sih mau bibirnya, tapi aku tak se-pervert dan senekat itu.

Hening. Suasana hening setelah aku mengecup pipinya, semua nya hanya menatap ku dengan berbagai macam wajah. Ada yang berwajah merona, terkejut, jealous (bagi fans ku), sedih, kecewa, dan datar (itu tatapan dari megurine-sensei yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya).

Akupun men-_deathglare_ orang yang menatap gakuko dengan pandangan iri, sinis, marah, ingin memutilasi dll.

Setelah beberapa menit kemusian, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Gakuko yang sedari tercengang dengan wajah merona pun akhirnya tersadar dan memukul perutku yang sejajar dengan meja nya.

"Ssssh~ _Ittai yo~ _gakuko-chan." iya, itu keluhan ku. Walaupun gakuko adalah seorang _Femme_ tetapi kekuatan nya sebanding dengan ku.

"E-eh?! _Gomenasai yo. _Aku reflek tadi." Mendengar ucapan gakuko, Akupun sweatdrope. Bukan, bukan karena kata-katanya yang salah. Tetapi nada yang diucapkan gakuko dan raut wajahnya yang membuatku sweatdrope.

Nada dan raut wajah yang ia gunakan itu adalah dingin dan datar. Harusnya kan menyesal dan bersalah. Atau... memang aku yang salah ya?

"Ah, sudahlah... ayo, kita keka-" ucapanku terpotong dengan suara dewasa seorang wanita.

"Shion-san, Kau ikut denganku." Aku dan gakuko menoleh keasal suara yang tadi memotong ucapanku.

Ternyata, orang yang dengan seenaknya memotong ucapanku adalah...

**Kaiko POV. End**

**Luka POV. **

Aku, megurine luka. Seorang guru disekolahan wanita ceria yang merebut hatiku.

Aku memiliki rambut panjang berwarna _soft-pink_ dengan iris biru laut yang mirip dengan pujaan hatiku.

Pujaan hatiku adalah kaiko shion wanita berambut biru laut yang senada dengan iris matanya. Ia gadis yang ceria tetapi tomboy. Dan aku suka wanita tomboy.

Saat aku sedang mengajar mulutku tak henti-hentinya membicarakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan pelajaran ku. Tetapi perhatianku terus tertuju pada kaiko shion.

Sayangnya, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan kamui gakuko daripada pelajaranku... atau lebih yang kuinginkan adalah ia menatapku. Karena kesal, aku menimpuk nya dengan sebuah kapur dan... _'Gotcha!'_ batinku saat kapur yang kulayangkan mengenai telak keningnya yang membuat perhatian nya teralihkan padaku. Aku pun tersenyum senang tetapi...

Yang membuat senyuman ku luntur adalah saat dimana perhatiannya kembali pada gakuko yang tersenyum khawatir padanya dan dibalas senyuman lebar yang menenangkan.

"Shion-san, kenapa kau lebih memperhatikan kamui-san daripada pelajaranku? Harusnya kau memperhatikan pelajaranku untuk membuatmu lulus dan naik kelas." Akupun menginterupsi kegiatan senyum-senyum itu.

Tapi seketika aku berharap kata-kata ku tadi logis. Karena aku tadi tak sengaja menambahkan kata 'Kamui' dikata-kataku. Tapi kurasa ia tak menyadarinya, ia hanya menatap papan tulis dengan diam dan pandangan malas. Syukurlah...

Teng Tong. Ah... aku benci bel itu. Itu membuatku harus berpisah dengan pujaan hatiku. Aku membereskan buku-buku ku tapi tetap memperhatikan nya.

Aku melihat ia berdiri dari kursi nya dan menuju meja gakuko. Yang membuatku membelalakan mataku adalah saat dimana ia mengecup pipi gakuko. Tapi mataku langsung kembali datar.

Suasana menjadi hening karena perbuatan nya, ada yang menatap nya dengan pandangan Sedih dan kecewa. Ia men-_deathglare _semua orang yang menatap gakuko dengan pandangan Iri, Marah, Ingin memutilasi dll.

Dan semua kembali ke-aktivitasnya, aku juga. Tetapi saat mendengar kaiko yang mengajak gakuko kekantin aku memotong perkataan nya.

"Shion-san, ikut aku." Itulah kata-kata yang kuucapkan untuk memotong perkataannya. Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku keluar dari kelas nya.

**Luka POV. End**

**Gakuko POV.**

aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan sikap megurine-sensei hari ini. Tadi saat pelajaran berlangsung, kaiko tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang dia ucapkan dan akhirnya kaiko terkena sebuah lemparan kapur yang mengenai telak kening nya.

Aku tersenyum khawatir pada nya dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar menenangkan-nya. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Dan yang membuatku menatap megurine-sensei dengan dingin adalah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Kenapa Ia memasukan nama marga-ku? Aku tahu kalau kaiko tak memperhatikan pelajaran karena memperhatikanku. Tapi kenapa megurine-sensei tahu? Bukankah ia dari tadi menerangkan pelajaran? Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui bahwa kaiko memperhatikanku? Apaka... ia memperhatikan kaiko secara lebih?.

Aku menyeringai tipis. '_Jadi... Megurine-sensei mencintai kaiko, hn? Menyenangkan sekali harus bertarung melawan guru.' _batinku. Ya, sifat _yandere-_ku muncul.

Dan saat aku ingin diajak kaiko untuk makan siang megurine-sensei memotong perkataan nya. aku hanya menatap nya datar, sama seperti nya yang menatapkudengan dingin.

**Gakuko POV. End**

**Normal Pov.**

Serasa ada listrik tak kasat mata yang berwarna ungu dan biru yang menyambar dari kedua mata _violet _dan _shappire_ itu. Mereka, Megurine Luka dan Kamui Gakuko, Sedang saling tatap dengan dingin dan wajah yang datar.

Kaiko yang daritadi terkejut dengan perkataan Sensei-nya itu. Langsung bicara.

"Tidak bisa, sensei! Aku dan gakuko kan mau kekantin! Jika aku ingin dinasihati. Nanti saja, saat ada rapat antara osis itu." Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir merah muda sedikit pucat itu membuat mata yang sedang menghantarkan kilat tak kasat mata itu teralihkan kegadis berambut biru laut itu.

Gakuko dan Luka hanya dapat menghela nafas _'dasar! Tidak tau kondisi!'_ maki mereka berdua dari dalam hati.

"Iya, megurine-sensei. Kami ingin kekantin." Gakuko berdiri dari bangku nya dan menggenggam tangan kaiko. Reaksi kaiko hanya balik menggenggam tangan gakuko yang agak mungil dari tangan nya itu.

Melihat itu, Gakuko menyeringai kemenangan pada luka Dan luka hanya menatap datar gakuko. Tapi, gakuko bisa melihat sedikit rasa sakit terselip diantara tatapan datar itu.

"Tidak, Kau akan ku nasihati nanti. Sepulang sekolah, Ingat itu." Setelah berkata seperti itu. Luka pergi dari ruang kelas kaiko dengan rasa pilu dihatinya.

Kaiko mematung dengan _background_ petir yang menyambar. Gakuko yang melihat _background _kaiko hanya dapat sweatdrope tapi setelah nya ia tersenyum lembut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Ya, ia tahu sepulang sekolah _Khusus_ untuk hari ini. Gakuko membiarkan kaiko 'menyentuh' nya saat sekolah sepi tetapi malah tidak jadi karena 'hukuman' nya.

"Kaiko, aku tahu kau sangat ingin. Tapi jangan biarkan kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini hanya karena ingin _err-menyentuhku _ku ne? Kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau megurine-sensei adalah seorang adik pemilik sekolah ini. Yaitu, Megurine Luki. Pengusaha muda yang bekerja dalam suatu perusahaan yang bernama Megurine Corp. Dan perusahaan itu bergerak dalam segala bidang. Jadi aku yakin megurine-sensei akan mengeluarkan mu jika kau membantah perkataan nya. turuti sajalah.. mood-ku juga sedang hancur." Dengan panjang lebar nya gakuko berkata seperti itu kepada kaiko.

"Bhuuu~ Gakuko-chan jahat~" dengan bibir yang mengerucut, kaiko berkata dengan nada merajuk.

"Ya sudahlah~ kau kalau dibilangin selalu keras kepala. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau dikeluarkan oleh sekolah dan takkan melihatku lagi." Mendengar itu muka kaiko langsung pucat.

"... Baiklah." Kaiko berkata dengan nada yang lesu. Gakuko tersenyum manis.

"Jangan lesu gitu dong... Ayo, kita keatap untuk bertemu gaku-nii dan kai-nii. Sambil makan siang tentu nya." Ucap gakuko dan kaiko hanya mengangguk.

Sesampainya diatap mereka langsung dihadiahkan _'pemandangan' _gratis dari Gakupo dan kaito.

Mau tau apa yang mereka lihat? Mereka melihat kaito dihimpit diantara tembok dan dicium oleh gakupo yang memasuki tangan nya keseregam kaito yang sudah sedikit terbuka.

Wajah gakuko sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada kaiko yang _uhuk-agak besar-uhuk_, sedangkan kaiko hanya menatap datar pasangan Gakukai itu walaupun ia sedikit merona melihatnya.

"Ehem." Karena kaiko melihat pasangan gakukai itu akan menuju kearah _'berbahaya' _, akhirnya ia berdehem dengan keras agar nii-san nya dan kakak dari kekasih-nya mendengarnya.

Gakupo dan kaito tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu menoleh kearah kaiko dan gakuko.

"Sudah selesai, hm? Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian teman atau pacar?" kata gakuko setelah ia selesai menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya.

Kaito merona sedangkan gakupo hanya bersiul. Dan itu membuat gakuko dan kaiko kesal. Saat gakuko ingin menggertak onii-san dan nii-san dari kekasih nya itu. Tiba-tiba

Bruk. Itu suara dari kaiko baru saja memukul pintu disamping nya. Untung itu terbuat dari besi. Kaiko menunduk dengan aura mematikan.

"**Jika gakuko bertanya ataupun aku yang bertanya. Jawab, jangan hanya diam dengan wajah tak berdosa seperti itu. Jadi... Nii-san... Gaku-nii... hubungan kalian, sudah sejauh mana, hm?"** Kaiko berkata tanpa mentap gakupo dan kaito, masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan aura mematikan. Suara kaiko pun berubah menjadi mematikan.

"E-err... belum sampai rate M kok, Kaiko-chan... cuma baru sampai rate T+" ucap kaito dengan wajah yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Iya, bener tuh apa yang diomongin kaito. Lagian juga untuk apa kami senekat itu" ucap gakupo dengan nada yang santai. Gakupo memang tak boleh terpancing emosi. Ia dan kaiko adalah master di klub beladiri. Tapi, gakupo lah yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Souka..." ucap kaiko dan gakuko secara bersamaan.

"Ne, onii-san. Ceritain dong, gimana caranya kau menyatakan perasaan mu pada kai-nii. _Purisu~_" kata gakuko saat mereka sedang memakan bento mereka. Kaiko hanya diam masih tetap memakan bento nya, gakupo tersedak karena ucapan gakuko dan kaito tersenyum manis mrndengarnya dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

Ceritanya gini gakuko-chan..."

**Flashback**

**Kaito Pov.**

aku bingung. Kenapa dengan sikap nya sih? Kalian tahu kan maksud dari 'n_ya'_ itu siapa? Iya, dia Kamui Gakupo. Dia tak seperti biasa nya. dia mengacuhkan ku. Biasanya dia akan menatapku saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tetapi kini dia hanya terfokus pada pelajaran.

Sayangnya, aku bisa melihat kekosongan diiris violetnya. Dia... melamun? melamunkan apa? Haah~ mungkin aku akan membicarakan nya nanti. akupun mengalihkan perhatianku kepelajaraan yang sedang diajarkan oleh Hatsune Mikuo-sensei, kudengar ia adalah uke dari pemilik sekolah ini. Megurine luki, itulah yang kuketahui.

Wow, lukimiku. Yaoi yang membuatku kagum. Kapan-kapan aku akan menyelinap kemari san melihat apakah seme seperti luki itu pervert pada ukenya atau tidak.

Hehe, aku begini-begini adalah Fudanshi kalian tahu? Nyahai.

Teng Tong. Bel itu membuat pikiranku buyar. Dengan segera aku berlari menuju meja gakupo yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

Brak. Setelah sampai didepan mejanya dan menggebrak meja nya. Ia tersentak dan menatap ku dengan tajam seakan akan ia berkata apa-kau-gila padaku. Aku hanya nyengir gaje.

"Hehe, habisnya sikap mu aneh kau tahu?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Haaah~" kudengar ia menghela nafas dan itu membuatku sedikit memiring kan kepalaku dan menatapnya bingung seakan akan berkata kau-kenapa pada gakupo.

"Ikut aku." Setelah berkata seperti itu ia menarik ku. Aku hanya mengikutinya dalam diam walaupun aku heran dengan sikapnya.

Dan... tibalah kami disebuah atap. dia masuk akupun ikut masuk karena tangan ku masih dipegang oleh nya. Dia menutup pintu atap dan mendorongku kedinding lalu menghimpitku.

Glek. Aku menelan secara paksa air liurku. Dia terlihat makin tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Oh, aku akan gila jika aku terus menatapnya karena dari itu aku mengalihka pandanganku tetapi daguku ditahan olehnya hingga aku terus menatapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, akupun hanya memejamkan mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu, kaito." Dia berbisik ditelingaku. Dan aku langsung membuka mataku. Aku mematung. Jadi... gakupo juga mencintaiku?

"Aku juga mencintaimu, gakupo." Setelah sadar dari keterkejutan ku aku membalas perkataan nya dan tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah yang kentara dipipiku, dia terkejut dan langsung mencium bibirku dengan suatu bisikan diantara ciuman kami

"Arigatou..." itulah kalimat yang ia bisikan diantara ciuman kami.

**Kaito Pov. End**

**Flashback off**

**Normal Pov.**

kaiko dan gakuko hamya manggut-manggut mendengarnya. Sebenarnya sih, kaiko ingin cerita itu dilanjutkan sampai bagian dimana seperti yang ia lihat tadi. Tapi, ia tak boleh meminta itu diceritakan. Karena ia tahu itu hal yang privasi.

"Nah, karena kaito sudah menceritakan nya. Jadi, kita kembali kekelas ne?" Tanya gakupo karena memang bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi.

"Ha'i" jawab mereka bertiga. Dan berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing dengan saling menggoda pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

**This Chapter End**

**Please~ Review~**


End file.
